Blitz Zero 2
by Staredcraft
Summary: New Chapter Added. The aftermath of the battle. Added a little side note about the possible (most likely) sequal. Please R&R!
1. The Return

Blitz Zero 2: The Return  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything zoids. I only own GS Zero and the Tizer.  
  
WARNING: PLEASE READ BLITZ ZERO 1 BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK OF READING THIS SEQUAL!  
  
  
  
All is quiet on the Hover Cargo with Bit and Leena gone on their honeymoon. Brad is strolling around the hallways, when he walks by a door and hears Tom. It sounds like his fighting someone. He can here the sound of something clanging. 'How could anything have gotten on board?' he thought. No time for questions, he rammed the door down. He was shocked to see that Tom was alright. He was jumping around on little pegs hitting a small stick on a string in the middle, he was holding a wooden sword. The scenery was made to look like a forest. He could see Sasumi sitting there with a sword of her own, watching him and twirling the sword in front of her.  
  
"Tom, watch your feet." she said.  
  
"Right." Tom said quickly.  
  
"What?" Brad asked.  
  
"Oh Brad. How's it going. Just doing some sword lessons that my brother Yosho taught me." Sasumi said.  
  
Tom had finished and he stood still. Just then, Sasumi tossed a rock at him. Tom hit it. "Hey!" Tom said.  
  
"So, can you do two?" Sasumi said, and she tossed two more at him. He hit them both. Unfortunately Brad was in the way and got hit in the head. "BRAD!"  
  
"Oh man." Tom said.  
  
  
  
LATER  
  
  
  
"Man my head." Brad said with a bandage on his forehead.  
  
"Sorry Brad, really." Tom said.  
  
"Hey no problem." Brad said. "You think Sasumi could teach me some of that too?"  
  
"Huh?!? Oh sure, yeah, I guess." Tom said.  
  
"DINNER'S READY!" Sasumi yelled.  
  
"AH. This looks great!" Everyone said. Yes the union had decided to stay together in their new HQ. However, just because they live together doesn't mean their one team. And because they're not one team means they can still battle each other for prize money and points.  
  
Just then, there was a loud roaring sound. "What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Looks like the honeymooners are back." Tom said. "I'd recognize Wing Zero's thrusters anywhere." Turns out Tom loaned Wing Zero to Bit and Leena so they could find the perfect getaway.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Bit and Leena yelled on screen.  
  
"Hey you two…" Tom couldn't finish, the Hover Cargo shook violently. "We're under attack, all hands to the bridge!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Tom, what is it?" Naomi asked.  
  
"We're being attacked by a bunch of sinkers, ray-type zoids." Tom said.  
  
"That's the Sand Stingray gang. A huge gang that I thought we defeated years ago. They must have gotten bigger since last time. Oh well, we'll be able to take care of them." Brad said.  
  
"No you can't. I didn't plan on this, I only brought the GS Zeros and the Liger Zeros." Tom said.  
  
"TOM!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, I got a plan. Bit Leena, we're under attack, dock Wing Zero and get to your zoids. Jamie, you and Pierce get into Wing Zero as soon as they dock and give us air support. Sasumi, you're with me. Leon, you control the Hover Cargo. Everyone else, get to the guns. Okay, lets do it to it!"  
  
Tom and Sasumi dashed towards the zoids. Bit and Leena docked Wing Zero and Jamie and Pierce got aboard. Tom had shown the two how to pilot from the bridge, not the cockpit.  
  
"No one defeats the Sand Stingrays and keeps on living." The leader yelled. Just then, Tom (in the Tizer), Bit, Sasumi, and Leena jumped out and began firing. The Stingrays' zoids were refitted to the max, and, had this been the old Blitz team, they might have had the advantage. "Remember men, watch out for the Gun Snipers."  
  
"We'll handle some of these guys. Ready Sasumi?" Leena said with a smirk.  
  
"Huh?!? Oh yeah ready." Sasumi said confused. 'Leenas actually being nice and WANTS my help?'  
  
"DEVASTATION WEASLE ASSAULT!" The two shouted and shot everything in both directions. Three quarters of the gang were gone.  
  
"Leena AND Sasumi, what did you do to her Bit?" Tom joked.  
  
"Heh!" Bit laughed. Then he noticed behind Tom. "TOM LOOK OUT!"  
  
Tom noticed and spun around and activated A SHIELD! The sinker bounced off and slammed to the ground. Tom then Strike Laser Clawed him. He turned to Bit. "Thanks for the warning."  
  
'Since when did the Tizer have a shield?' Bit thought.  
  
It wasn't long before the Sand Stingrays were nothing but dust once again.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"So, how was the Honeymoon?" Sasumi asked.  
  
"YEAH HOW WAS IT?" Everyone yelled.  
  
"He He!" The two chuckled nervously.  
  
"TELL US!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Well, it went like this…" Bit started.  
  
  
  
Later at the Zoid Battle Commission Research Center Berserk Fury Section  
  
  
  
"Man, I hate the late shift." A guard mumbled.  
  
"You've only been here half an hour, try being here for three hours." Another said.  
  
"I got that beat, try FIVE hours." The last said.  
  
"HA HA HA! Yeah right, in five shifts." The first laughed. "Hey, what was that? Did you guys hear something."  
  
"No, probably your imagination." The second guard said.  
  
"Yeah, probably." The first one said. Just when he laid back on the wall. BANG! He was shot dead in the head.  
  
"What the hell…" BANG! BANG! The second and third guards were killed.  
  
"The fouls, they had no idea the true power of the Shadow." A voice laughed. He walked into the lab where the Shadows black box was being studied. "The Shadow was the one really in charge, then and now. Without it, Raven was a novice warrior. It actually thought, it had an agenda. The fouls at the Backdraft didn't have a clue how to use it. WE however do." He grabs the black box. "With this, we can create more just like it. This Super X Black Box of the Shadow. MWA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
  
  
Who is this new foe(S)! What does he want? Does this involve our heroes? (Hell yes!) To find out more, please send A LOT of reviews to see what'll happen NEXT TIME ON BLITZ ZERO 2! 


	2. The New Enemy

The New Enemy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything zoids. I only own Tom, Tizer, GS Zero, and the new enemy.  
  
  
  
The next day (after the last chapter)  
  
  
  
Bit awakes in his bed. He opens his eyes and sees Leena looking at him. "Hi there cutie." Leena said.  
  
"Hello yourself beautiful." Bit said.  
  
There was a knock at the door. It was Tom. "Hey you two love birds, there's a message for you."  
  
Bit was embarrassed. "Uh, we'll be there in a minute." He said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"You two have been proudly invited to a free dinner at the Zoid Café in New Zoid City. This is due to the fact that you two are newly weds. Please attend, and try to be alone. It'll spoil the moment." The message said.  
  
"What do you say?" Bit asked.  
  
"I say, lets go for it." Leena cheered.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend going alone." Kirkland said.  
  
"Yeah." The other two said.  
  
"Why not?" Bit asked.  
  
"Because the area around New Zoid City can be very dangerous. No one knows New Zoid City better than us. We'd be glad to be your tour guides/bodyguards. It's the least we can do for your hospitalities." Kirkland said.  
  
"Sure then, lets go!" Leena yelled.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Man, the city sure gives me the creeps." Leena said.  
  
"HEY, You're talking about our home!" Kirkland yelled.  
  
"YEAH!" The other two yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" Leena said.  
  
"Hey guys, we're here." Bit said, pointing to the Zoid Café.  
  
The five walked in. They ordered five of the special. Their drinks came by first.  
  
"Man, this stuff is almost as good as sake." Leena said.  
  
"Really?" Bit asked.  
  
"I {yawn} said almos…" Leena fell asleep, as did Bit, Kirkland, and the others.  
  
"WE cannot believe they bought it. A free dinner just for getting married. What idiots. Lucky thing WE had extra drugs for the other two, we never expected them. You ask them to come alone and what do they do? They don't. What's the matter with this crazy planet?" A mysterious voice said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Oh my head. Hey, you three alright? Leena?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah, barley." Kirkland said.  
  
"Where are we?" Leena asked.  
  
"No idea, but I know how to open the lock." Kirkland said. He picks the lock and the five snuck out.  
  
"Who drugged us I wonder." Bit said.  
  
"More importantly, why." Leena finished.  
  
"Probably someone from the Backdraft." Kirkland said. "Ah, the armaments (weapons)."  
  
  
  
After the "suited up" (only with pistols)  
  
  
  
"Hey, there's a communicator station in here." Bit pointed out.  
  
"I got it." Leena said. "Tom, come in Tom!" She called.  
  
"Leena, what's wrong? Where are you guys? You should have been back hours ago." Tom said.  
  
"Tom, no time to explain. Just try to track my message, we were kidnapped. Get here as fast as you can." Leena said.  
  
"Okay, just don't do anything stupid, and keep Bit out of trouble." Tom said.  
  
"HEY I heard that!" Bit said loudly.  
  
"Shush!" Kirkland said.  
  
"See ya later. Over and out." Leena said.  
  
Just then, an alarm sounded.  
  
"Uh oh. Looks like they picked up that transmission." Kirkland said.  
  
The five ran out to the hallway. Bullets started to spray at them. They ran past a hallway to a dead end. "Shit, dead end." Bit said.  
  
"Resistance is futile." A weird voice said. "We will take you in."  
  
"Huh?!?" Leena said. She turned and saw one man with a magnum (Or Planet Zi equivalent to one) pointed at them. "You're just one man."  
  
"We are one, and yet we are not." He said.  
  
"Huh?!?" Bit said.  
  
"We have no time for this." The man said. He put his pistols away and pulled out two rapid-firing guns (like sub-machine guns) and fired. Luckily, during Leenas "Distraction" of the man. Kirkland and the other two were able to rip down a lose piece of metal from the wall and used it as a shield. The bullets bounced off.  
  
"Listen, you two get out of here." Kirkland said.  
  
"Huh, but what about you three?" Leena asked.  
  
"We'll stall this guy as long as possible." He said.  
  
"But…But…" Bit said.  
  
"Hey, we're the Zaber Fang team. We'll prove to YOU we're not the Fuzzy Pandas Team! NOW GO!" He yelled as soon as he heard the guy was reloading. He got up and shot the guns out of his hands. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled. Bit and Leena went down the hallway they passed. Kirkland was aiming at the man. "You try and kill us and our friends. Well buddy, we, The Zaber Fangs will not allow it."  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Fools." The man said. He pulled out his Magnum and fired at Kirkland, in the head. He was dead instantly.  
  
"KIRKLAND! NOOOOOO!" The other two fired like mad.  
  
The mysterious man dodged the bullets (Not like the Bullet Time Matrix) and kicked the guns out of their hands. Then he knocked them out cold. He pulled another Magnum and aimed both at their heads. He pulled the triggers on both guns. "The fools really think they'll escape. They are wrong." He pulled a trigger and pressed it. It started a silent countdown for the self destruct. Then he sunk into the floor. It was a trap door for escape.  
  
Bit and Leena heard the shoots. They couldn't believe it. Leena just collapsed and cried. Although they weren't great friends. They were friends none the less. "NO! NOT THEM!" She cried.  
  
"Leena, come on. We got to get out of here. Don't let their sacrifices be in vain." He said. Leena knew he was right and got up. The two ran to the hanger. Just as soon as they entered, BOOM! They saw Wing Zero. Tom and the others had managed to get there.  
  
"COME ON! GET ON!" Tom yelled.  
  
Bit and Leena got on. "Get out of here NOW!" Bit yelled.  
  
"What about Kirkland and the others?" Sasumi asked.  
  
"They…They're dead." Leena said softly.  
  
"Oh god. Those bastards." Tom said as he piloted Wing Zero away as fast as they could. Just when they were out of sight. BOOM! The base exploded.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Bit, Leena. Describe this weird man to mean please." Tom said.  
  
"Well, he was like any other man, except he said WE all the time instead of I. Even though he was alone." Bit said.  
  
"OH GOD! Not them, NOT THEM!" Tom said.  
  
"Who?" Bit asked.  
  
"I thought they were only a legend." Tom said.  
  
"WHO?" Bit and Leena yelled.  
  
"The Vongras." Tom said.  
  
"The Vong WHO?" Leena asked.  
  
"The Vongras. A super intelligent alien race. They have a Hive mind, sort of. They think as one. Although they keep their individuality, they share the same intelligence. Like one giant brain. They are so connect, they are cold blooded." Tom said.  
  
"Yeah, we know." Bit said softly.  
  
"Look, if it is them, and prey to god they aren't. We are in deep shit." Tom said.  
  
"Why, how bad are they?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Think about the fight with Vega/Raven. Then multiply that by a thousand and triple, no, quadruple the strength." Tom said.  
  
"WOW! That is bad!" Jamie said.  
  
"AHH!" Vega yelled.  
  
"Vega, what's wrong?" Sasumi asked.  
  
"I {groans} don't know. I'm Ugh, I'm seeing images flash in front of me!"  
  
The group looks at each other and can't help but wonder.  
  
  
  
What is this new enemy? Are they the Vongras? What is wrong with Vega? Can our heroes survive? Find out next time on Blitz Zero 2. But not without a lot of reviews. NOTE: Sorry for killing of the Zaber Fang team. At least they died honorably. Please don't flame me. 


	3. The Lightning Teams Last Stand

The Lightning Teams Last Stand  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Zoids. I only own the Vongras, Tom, Tizer, GS Zero, and Preyman.  
  
  
  
"AHH!" Vega yelled.  
  
"Vega, what's wrong?" Sasumi asked.  
  
"I {groans} don't know. I'm Ugh, I'm seeing images flash in front of me!"  
  
"No, it's just as I feared." Tom said.  
  
"What?" Sasumi asked.  
  
"I always wondered where the Shadow came from, now I know." Tom said. He pulled a remote control out of his pocket and pointed it at the TV.  
  
"Once again, our top story today. The ZBC science research center has been robbed. Three guards were killed, and the only thing stolen was the black box from the Berserk Fury, the same one responsible for the…" Tom turned off the TV.  
  
"You see. The Shadow has been stolen, and I know for a fact it wasn't the Backdraft. Plus, if it wasn't them, then it had to be…" Tom said.  
  
"The Vongras?" Leena asked.  
  
"Yes." Tom said.  
  
"But what does this have to do with me?" Vega asked, after he recovered.  
  
"Patience young one." Tom said. "As I was saying. The Vongras were responsible for the Shadow being stolen. There's a reason. They're the ones who made it!"  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Yes, the Shadow wasn't any normal Organoid. I've done some studying on Raven, and it shows that, when the Shadow helped, he did his best and famous fights. However, without it, he wasn't that good. Any Organoid would have left Raven, but not the Shadow. It had its own agenda. The merging of it with the Specular (Blue) was what it wanted. To become a Super X. With this down, the Vongras decided to take back their property. Vega, since the Shadow tried to "merge" with you, there is still remnants of it, and the Hive Mind of the Vongras, still in you. The images you are seeing are what they ALL are seeing." Tom finished,  
  
Vega, and everyone else, was jaw dropped.  
  
"Vega, I wanted to give this to you as a surprise birthday gift, but I'm afraid we'll need all the help we can get. Follow me." Tom said.  
  
Everyone followed Tom to the Zoid garage. He walked up to a kennel and pressed a number of buttons, a code. The kennel opened, and the zoid they all saw was a shock.  
  
"The Berserk Fury?!?" Vega yelled.  
  
"Yes and no. It is A Berserk Fury, but not the one. I found this while I was on a dig years ago. I "borrowed" it from there. I WAS going to return it, but the mines collapsed, and I had no choice. It's yours Vega." Tom said. No sooner than when finished. BANG, BOOM! The Hover Cargo shock violently. "Looks like you'll have a chance to test it out. WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"  
  
  
  
Later outside  
  
  
  
The remnants of the Union ran out and couldn't believe there eyes. Billions, literally, of zoids were heading towards them.  
  
"Looks like it's a losing battle." Tom said.  
  
"Hey, better to go out fighting than not doing anything at all." Jack said.  
  
"Right, lets take down as many as we can." Bit said.  
  
All of the pilots attacked. They shot their weapons. However, what happened next shocked them all.  
  
"NO way, it went right threw them!" Leena cried.  
  
Before anyone could react, they were all blasted out cold. It WAS a trick. The zoids disappeared, leaving only one of them. A giant NEW zoid that looked like a preying mantis.  
  
"You petty humans and your weak Animal Zoids. Did you really think you could defeat our Preyman?" The voice said.  
  
"Not him again." Leena said.  
  
"You know what." Someone yelled. "You talk way too much."  
  
It was Jack Sisko along with Kelly and Chris Tasker.  
  
"You still have US to deal with." Jack yelled. The three jumped down and dashed at the Preyman. They changed their formations constantly. The whooshed by him and knocked him down. He recovered quickly and used his sharp arms to slash the sisters legs. They fell so hard they were out cold. Then he did the worst thing yet. He MADE Jack chase him OVER the girls cockpits, crushing them deliberately. Jack was horrified, and he blamed himself as well as the "monster". "YOU BITCH! YAAAAAA!" Jack yelled, he dashed the fastest he ever ran. He went by the Preyman so fast, it went flying, literally. Then Jack made a sharp turn and slashed the Preyman down. The Preyman was able to use its claws to catapult itself back up. It dashed at Jack and slashed at its chest, freezing the zoids.  
  
"You are too good. We cannot allow your ilk to survive." The Vongra Commander said. It charged up a Charge Particle Cannon on its back.  
  
"So, this is how it ends." Jack smirked. The Preyman fired. "At least I went out fighting." he said before the beam disintegrated the Lightning Saix.  
  
"Jack, JACK!" Bit yelled.  
  
"Not another friend. Please no, not another one." Tom cried.  
  
"We'll deal with you later." The Vongra Commander said. With that, it was tractor beamed away by an incoming ship.  
  
"Damn, if I wasn't frozen, I'd kill him." Harry said.  
  
"I hear you man, {sigh} I hear you." Tom said.  
  
  
  
What will be the Vongras next move? Can our heroes stop them? Find out next to on Zoids Blitz Zero 2! However not without A LOT OF REVIEW! Note: Sorry for killing off the Lightning Team this time, however, like the Zaber Fang Team, they died honorably. 


	4. Leenas Breakdown, The New Ally Appears

Leenas Breakdown, The New Ally Appears  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Zoids. I just own Tom, Tizer, GS Zero, Preyman, and the Vongras.  
  
  
  
After the battle, and the lose of Jack and the others.  
  
  
  
"That son of a bitch will pay. I will KILL HIM! Even if it kills me." Bit growled as soon as they got in the Hover Cargo.  
  
"NO BIT!" Tom yelled in anger. "Not you, all of us, together." Bit nodded.  
  
"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE!" Leena cried.  
  
"Leena." Bit said.  
  
"STAY AWAT FROM ME! I CAN'T STAND TO THINK WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF I LOSE YOU!" She cried.  
  
"Leena, one word. Don't. Don't think about losing me." Bit said.  
  
"AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS HUH! I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT LOSING THEM AND YET I DID!" Leena cried.  
  
"Leena, try to calm down. We'll get back at them, don't let their sacrifice be for nothing." Naomi said.  
  
"NOT YOU TWO! I WON'T FIGHT! I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU FIGHT! I WON'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!" Leena yelled.  
  
"Oh brother." Harry said. 'And to think I was crazy about her.'  
  
  
  
Later in Helic City  
  
  
  
"Ready me." The Vongra commander said. "CHARGE!"  
  
He and his Preyman led the others towards the city, destroying everything in their path.  
  
'Why are we doing this.' One of the men thought.  
  
"BOTHER! WE WILL NOT ALLOW INTOLERENCE HERE!" The commander yelled at him.  
  
'Brother, what's happened to you, to our people.' The man thought.  
  
"Remember, we are looking for the Gold Zoids. Only with them will we be unstoppable." The commander said.  
  
Not long afterwards, the city was in rubble.  
  
  
  
Back at the Hover Cargo  
  
  
  
"Well, Leena finally tired herself out." Bit said.  
  
"Good, that yelling gave me a headache. Probably you all too right." Tom said, everyone nodded.  
  
"Tom, back to about the battle." Jamie said. "What was that particle cannon. It wasn't like anyother I've seen before."  
  
"Oh you have. It's just at a different level." Tom said. Everyone stared. "You see, there are different levels of a Charged Particle Beam. Level on is rather weak, that's the one Vega shot at me during my first fight with him. Level two was the one used at the hover cargo at the royal cup. Level three was the one used on the judge satellites during that same event. Level four was what you saw out there. It goes on to level 10 which can destroy a planet. The buster rifle on the Wing Zero is equivalent to a level 12. Stronger, yet equal."  
  
Everyone continued to stare. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Bit said. He opened the door, IT WAS A VONGRA AND HE LOOKED LIKE THE COMMANDER!  
  
"Greetings, do I have the pleasure of…" Before he could finish, Bit grabbed him and threw him against the wall.  
  
"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE COMING HERE!" Bit yelled, he threw the guy over the console and into a glass table. Then he jumped on him and started pounding him. Tom, Brad, Leon, Stigma, and Harry had to pull him off, and even then they could barely hold him. "LET ME GO!"  
  
Tom punched Bit in the chest, calming him down. "BIT SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T LET HIM FINISH!" Tom yelled. He helped the guy up. "Sorry, he mistook you for…"  
  
"My brother." The Vongra said.  
  
"YOUR BOTHER!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Yes, twin brother to be exact. My name is Vonta. I was apart of the Vongras, however. I couldn't stand all the cold blooded murder we did. I couldn't stand it. So, after constructing this helmet which cuts me off from the hive mind, I left to find you guys. I want to join you guys." Vonta said.  
  
The guys huddled.  
  
"I think we should trust him, he's talking singular, none of the Vongras could NOR can they." Tom said.  
  
"Lets just keep a close eye on him." Bit said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Listen Vonta, you don't have a zoid, do you?" Tom asked. Vonta shook his head.  
  
"Well, the only zoid we have left is the one I saved for emergencies." Tom said, everyone, including Sasumi, was puzzled. "Follow me."  
  
  
  
In the Zoid Hanger  
  
  
  
"I present to you, THE LIGER ZERO X!" Tom said. He revealed a zoid that was reddish with a blue and gold armor, it was amazing. Note: THIS ZOID EXISTS IN JAPAN MODELS, I DIDN'T MAKE THIS UP!  
  
"Where'd you get this." Bit asked.  
  
"From one of Dr. Layons old storage centers after the Backdraft fell. Looks like he was trying to top the Shadow Fox." Tom said. "This baby is the only zoid we have that can rival the Tizer Armor at its max. Before you say a word Bit. I didn't want to give this to you because I know how much the Liger Zero would hate you if you did."  
  
"BUT WHY GIVE IT TO HIM IF IT'S SO POWERFUL?" Bit yelled.  
  
"Because I truly trust him." Tom said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"If only we can find out where the Blitz Zero teams main base is." The Commander said. "Hmm, odd, we're getting a message."  
  
"The names Dr. Layon, and I have a proposition for you."  
  
  
  
Can they team trust Vonta? If he all that he seems? What is Dr. Leyon up to? Find out next time on Blitz Zero 2. AFTER A LOT OF REVIEWS. 


	5. The Origin

The Origin  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZOIDS! I only own Tizer, GS Zero, Tom, and the Vongras.  
  
  
  
"Vonta, how long have you been in the Vongra Army?" Tom asked.  
  
"About 500 years, give or take." Vonta said.  
  
"500 YEARS!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Yeah. We Vongras live for thousands of years." Vonta said.  
  
"Explains why you guys are so advance. Man, I wonder how Van and Fiona would have handled this situation if it happened in their days." Bit said.  
  
"WOW! BACK UP! Did you just say FIONA?" Vonta yelled.  
  
"Yeah?!? We should, she's our ancestor." Bit said.  
  
"Uh, does anyone have a picture or something of here?" Vonta said.  
  
"No, wait yes." Tom said pulling out a holographic photo album.  
  
The HPA showed Fiona as a young girl. "Aw, she's cute." Leena said.  
  
"Tom, how about when she's older?" Vonta said.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure." Tom said. He rotated it and showed Fiona in her older (HOTTER) age. Tom looked at her and Leena. "Yep, Leenas definitely related to her."  
  
"You mean she's related to me!" Leena yelled.  
  
"Nope, you get HER looks, not the other way around." Tom said.  
  
"YOU SAYING I'M INFERIOR!" Leena said.  
  
"I ain't whistling Dixie." Tom said. 'Ah shit.' That did it, Leena punched right threw a wall. (Just like in chapter 1 Blitz Zero 1) However, being ready for it, he was okay.  
  
"Oh Fiona…Sister." Vonta said.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Everyone yelled.  
  
"What? What I say." Vonta said dumbfounded.  
  
"YOU JUST CALLED FIONA YOUR SISTER!" Bit yelled.  
  
"Oh crap." Vonta said.  
  
"So fess up. What do you know about Fiona?" Leena yelled.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Vonta said. "First, tell ME everything YOU know about Fiona."  
  
"Well, we know that she was made by the ancient Zians." Tom said.  
  
"Wrong-o." Vonta said. "You see, before I go into anymore detail, we Vongras weren't always cold blooded murders. We were, in fact, intelligent peaceful creatures who had zoids on our planet and we even made organoids. We also had small psychic powers like sensing water or talking to zoids/organoids. However our ancestors had even more powerful ones such as manipulating ones mind with visions to, unknowingly, do their biddings. My father was one of the smartest scientists for his time. He had become particularly fascinated in a Planet called Zi where they too had zoids. He wanted to see what would happen if he combined a Zian with a Vongra. He found the DNA from a girl and combined it with some Vongra DNA. He had set up two bases on Planet Zi and created Fiona. I was about equivalent to one of you at ten years old physically. She grew up with me and we saw each other as brother and sister. However my father discovered that she was more Zian than Vongra. Having the Zian age was the troublesome part for she would die long before my father did. Rather than killing Fiona, my father whipped most of her memory and sent it to his secondary base of Zoid Eve. He hid Fiona and Zeek (one of his best creations) in the lab and hopped that, if she was found, she would live a normal life. He never counted on the fact that she was at the age where, if she forgotten herself, she would try to found it out."  
  
"Before you go one, did your father great anything else by any chance?" Sigma asked.  
  
"Yes, if you are implying to the Deathsaur." Vonta said.  
  
"I knew it." Sigma said.  
  
"You mean your father created the DEATHSAUR?" Tom asked, Vonta nodded.  
  
"Yes, my fathers favorite Zian zoid was the Genosaur, he wanted to improve it to help defend the Vongras. However, something happened. Our race mysteriously became corrupt and evil. My father sacrificed his life to "cut me off" from the evil corruption. I later found out that my fathers assistant also created a Zian/Vongra clone. History shown her name is Raise, the blue demon and gave her the powers of our ancestors." Every ones mouth dropped. "Before sacrificing his life for me, my father hid the Deathsaur so it would not fall into the wrong hands. That is my tale."  
  
Everyone was speechless.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Remember, stay hidden as far away as possible. If our life readings should go out, follow the back up plan." Dr. Leyon said to soldier.  
  
"Sir yes sir." He said and left.  
  
Dr. Leyon turned around when the door opened to show the Vongra commander (Vontas brother). "I believe you have some information for us. In exchange for what?"  
  
"In exchange for part of the planet for the Backdraft to control." Dr. Leyon said. "And money for my research."  
  
"First the info." The Vongra commander said.  
  
"Very well, the Blitz Zero teams base is near the Tactile mountains." Dr. Leyon said.  
  
"Thank you, your usefulness to us has ended." The Vongra commander said. He pulled a gun and shot Dr. Leyon in the head. "Did you really think We'd give up even an acre of the planet. Not on your life, oh wait, you did."  
  
  
  
In a mountain (literally)  
  
  
  
The soldier is in a Stealth Viper. His scanner has showed the death of Dr. Leyon. "I knew it wouldn't work. You always planned ahead Dr. Leyon, I've got to get the Other info to the Zoid Battle Commission immediately." He said to himself as he drove the Viper underground.  
  
  
  
Back at the Blitz Zero base.  
  
  
  
"Man, who'd of thought he are a tiny bit alien." Bit said.  
  
"Man, I can't believe I was crazy over an E.T." Harry laughed. He got bashed in the head.  
  
"Things can't get any weirder." Tom said. Just then, the base was hit (by the Vongras). "Nope, it just got worse instead."  
  
  
  
Can they survive the Vongra attack? What is the Backdrafts Info? What is Vonta Hiding? Find out next time on Blitz Zero 2. (After a TON of reviews and NO FLAMES PLEASE!) P.S. I am working on sections of Blitz Zero 3 and may forget about this one know and then. 


	6. The Fight

The Fight  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything zoids. There, I said it. NOTE: Only Bits Liger Zero, Leenas GS Zero, and the original Berserk Fury are Ultimate Xs, everything else are just supped up zoids.  
  
  
  
The Unions base is under attack by a squadron of Vongras.  
  
  
  
"You Son of a Bitch, you set us up." Bit yelled at Vonta.  
  
"I don't understand how they could have followed me. I tested this helmet out on thousands of occasions." Vonta said.  
  
"I think it was another way." Sigma said.  
  
"Enough chit chat." Leena said. "Lets get out there and kick some Vongran ass. No offense Vonta."  
  
  
  
All of the warriors jumped into their zoids and dashed out to the battle  
  
  
  
"Jamie, Pierce. You two, give us air support of course. Leon, Naomi; you two take the left. Harry, Sigma; the right. Everyone else, follow me." Tom ordered.  
  
"There's so many of them." Leena said.  
  
"Don't be a sightseer Leena." Bit said.  
  
"Shut up both of you." Tom ordered. They did.  
  
Just then, a Rev Raptor jumped out and rammed Bit, the two went rolling. Bit was down and trying to get up. "Come on Liger, get up." Bit said. Just then, the Rev Raptor was about to slash at Bit when suddenly it was slashed from behind. It was Vonta and The Liger Zero X.  
  
"Need a hand?" Vonta asked.  
  
"Thanks." Bit said.  
  
"No problem, lets take them out." Vonta said as he ran back to the battle.  
  
There were zoids everywhere. There were a bunch of Sinker zoids in front of Bit. He dashed at them, seconds later they exploded. Vonta was taking care of the Lightning Saixs, Sigma took care of the heavy armed zoids, Leena and Sasumi shot like made. It was a huge battle.  
  
While everyone was busy, Vonta ran to the center of the battle, just then he was hit. He turn and saw the Preyman. "Bother."  
  
"We see you decided to betray us Brother. We'll kill you." The commander said.  
  
"Brother, listen to yourself, your not the way you used to be. I don't want to hurt you but I will." Vonta said.  
  
He charged at the Preyman, shields up to the max. He rammed him and sent him flying. The Preyman shot up and took a swipe at the Liger Zero X. Vonta ducked, the Preyman slashed again, Vonta moved back, then he rammed him again. The Preyman ran at the LZX and slashed at him, this time a hit. The LZX ran around the Preyman, jumped, and bite it hard in the back. The Preyman shook him off, then he spun around and slashed him again. This sent Vonta back.  
  
"You see brother, we are smart. You lost that knowledge." The commander said.  
  
"Yes, but." Vonta said, as he ran at the Preyman and slashed an arm off. "You rely on it too much.  
  
"ARGH! WE'LL KILL YOU!" The commander said as he head butt the LZX back. Then he jumped and started to slash like crazy with its one arm. The shield, luckily, save the LZX from Total Annihilation. Vonta set the shield to a Burst mode. This shot the energy around, knocking off the Preyman. It saved him, but drained the shield. "No more games brother. We end this."  
  
The two ran at each other, and then they jumped and slashed at the same time. The Preyman was the only one to connect because the LZX attacked where the arm was gone. The LZX was done and out. The Preyman was about to finish him off when he was hit. He turned and saw the Union, with smoke coming from Leena and Sasumi guns. They popped up on the view screens. "We don't think so." They said, with their evil grins.  
  
The commander, not wanting to take any chances, said, "We'll be back." As he flew away (the Preyman had been modified since the last fight)  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Man, how did they find out about us?" Tom asked.  
  
"It wasn't me, believe me." Vonta said.  
  
"How do we know." Leena said.  
  
"Leena, no, I believe him now. He save my life." Bit said.  
  
"Tom, incoming message from the ZBC." Jamie said.  
  
"Thomas, it a pleasure to meet you again." The ZBC president said.  
  
"Same here." Tom said. "What is it you want?"  
  
"Well, we need two things. First is Sigma." The ZBC president said.  
  
"Why?" Sigma asked.  
  
"Well, the Backdraft gave us valuable information. They told us where their Elephandor manufacturing base is. They never finished it yet, but we have."  
  
"And you need me to train zoid pilots. Very well." Sigma said.  
  
"And the second think." Tom asked.  
  
"We would like you to be a commander in the battle strategies. You and your team will have the same rank. You all seem to come up incredible plans against the Backdraft." The ZBC president said.  
  
"I'll speak for everyone when I say, we accept. May we transfer our zoids to the ZBC base?" Tom said.  
  
"Certainly." The president said. "Farwell for now."  
  
"Well guys, anyone got an idea?"  
  
  
  
Later in what was Helic city  
  
  
  
"Any signs of them?" A lieutenant asked.  
  
"Negative." Another said.  
  
"Blast, we'll find those golden zoids soon."  
  
  
  
What are the golden zoids? Will Tom and the others succeed? And if so, will it end there? Find out next time on Blitz Zero II AFTER A LOT OF REVIEWS LIKE 15 OR 20! P.S. Sorry for a short chapter. 


	7. The Plan

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Note: NOOOOO! Despite how hard I tried to make this as little an AU Fic as possible, I just found out I've failed badly, At the time of this writing, I found out that Raven and Reese have been killed. NOOOOO!  
  
  
  
At the ZBC Command Center  
  
  
  
"Listen up, here's the plan. We'll send out the elephandors around the base, then we'll drop into the middle of the compound and attack Vontas brother, without him they will definitely fall. To do this, Naomi, you'll be out on the main building here and be ready to fire a charged particle cannon. That's it." Tom said.  
  
"Great plan commander." Bit said.  
  
"Just one thing, how can we keep my brother from using the knowledge from the hive mind." Vonta asked.  
  
"I thought about that, here's what we do…" Tom said.  
  
  
  
Later (HA! HA! I AM NOT TELLING, WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER)  
  
  
  
"That's it." Tom said.  
  
Unbeknownst to our heroes, there was a little blue bug (bug and surveillance device). It then sent a recording to the Vongras.  
  
"It shows that the Reese maneuver still works. We are no ready to counter them." The Commander (Vong, just Vong) said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Are we all set." Tom asked.  
  
"Yep. ARGH!" Vega yelled.  
  
"Vega, what's wrong?" Sasumi asked.  
  
"I…I see zoids, at the Vongra compound. It…Argh…looks like the whole fleet." Vega said.  
  
"They must of some how spied on us, but how?" Leena asked.  
  
"Shh." Vonta said. They did, and then, super quick, he snatched the spy bug. "Here's how." He said before he crushed it. "The spy tactic designed by Reese years ago."  
  
"Now what, they're planned for anything with zoids. There's nothing we can do." Bit said.  
  
"Not necessarily." Tom said, rubbing his chin.  
  
  
  
Scene fades to next day  
  
  
  
"Man, We are going to stop those Zodians, aren't we?" A vongra said to the other.  
  
"Yep, we sure ar…WHAT THE HELL!" The other shouted. Before they knew it, the entire base was surrounded by, of all things, judges. Not just any judges but Toms judges.  
  
"Warning, this area is now a designated zoid battle field. Ready, FIRE!" The judge said. All the judges fired at the compound.  
  
Tom was near bye. "Okay, first phase is complete, second phase go." 'Good bye Vonta, I know you really wanted to do this.'  
  
Just then, the Hover Cargo bashed in shields at max and guns blazing. Vonta was at the controls. "My brethren, I do this for you, and Vong, brother, especially for you." He said, then he accelerated the HC. "YEAAAAHHHH!" He yelled.  
  
He made it near the center, then the HC was shot from the side. It was down. Vonta was nearly crushed by the debris inside. With his last bit of strength he started to push a button. With his last breath he said. "Fiona." Then he pressed it. BOOM! The Hover Cargo, full of explosives, exploded.  
  
"Vonta." Tom said quietly. "OKAY, THIRD PHASE GO!" Tom yelled. Sigma and his team of Elephandors surrounded the compound. Now it was time for the original plan.  
  
"Fire." Sigma said. They did.  
  
"Fourth phase, LETS GO." Tom ordered. He, Bit, Sasumi, Leena, Naomi, Leon, Brad, Vega, and Harry all jumped into the center. It was flattened.  
  
"Welcome, we have been expecting you. Prepare, for the end." Vong said.  
  
  
  
Will they survive this monster pilot? What is the secret plan? (Snickers) Find out (after A LOT OF REVIEWS) on Blitz Zero II. 


	8. The Battle

The Battle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids.  
  
  
  
"Let's finish this once and for all." Vong said.  
  
"Yes lets." Tom said. "NOW!"  
  
Just then a bunch of pads crashed into the ground in a battle field surrounding.  
  
Vong looked to the left, then to the right. "WHAT!" He yelled.  
  
"SHIELD!" Tom ordered.  
  
A shield was activated around them.  
  
"So you think a shield can…ARGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Vong yelled, covering his head.  
  
"With the help of the Backdraft, we were able to create a synthetic environment similar to your late brothers helmet. In other words, cutting you off from the hive mind." Tom said.  
  
Vong stopped grabbing his head. "MWA HA HA HA HA! Now I know why my brother loved individuality so much. Now I can be the warrior I truly am. I'll even let that red gun sniper of yours shoot me." The group was shocked. "Yes, I knew she was there, only the hive mind prevented my from shooting her. Now, SHOOT ME!"  
  
"DO IT NAOMI! FIRE!" Tom ordered. Naomi charged a level 5 particle beam and fired. Direct hit to the Preyman. When the smoke cleared, they couldn't believe their eyes. "WHAT? NO WAY!" Tom yelled.  
  
The Preyman was still there without a scratch. "HA HA HA HA! You fools, after the last battle I coated my zoid with Diatanium." Vong said.  
  
"Dia, Dia, Dia…" Tom stuttered.  
  
"Yes, Diatanium. The strongest, most energy and heat absorbent metal in the galaxy." Vong said. "Not only that, but my zoid can also amplify it." A gun on the Preyman glows. "And send it back to the source." It fires a super charged blast straight at Naomi. It hits and she is down, and out cold.  
  
"NAOMI!" Brad yells. He releases the Shadow Foxes smoke and runs around the Preyman. Then he attacks. However Vong was ready and slashes him down.  
  
"You fools, don't you see. Nothing can stop ME!" Vong yelled.  
  
"We'll see about that." Tom and Bit said. The two charged at the Preyman. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" They attacked, direct hit. However they bounced off. Vong countered with a slash, HARD. They were both out.  
  
"TOM! BIT!" Sasumi and Leena yelled.  
  
"We'll take care of it girls." Vega and Harry said. They charged at the Preyman. Harry went farther ahead and was about to uppercut him. However the Preyman was too quick and slashed him down. Harry was gone. "Harry." Vega said. "That's it, this ends now."  
  
"Vega." Vong said, Vega was shocked. "Yes, I know all about you. I even know a lot about your Berserk Fury. Yes, yours naturally evolved from a Geno Breaker, the third evolution of the Geno Saur. I know of your ancestor Raven, the weakling."  
  
"WHAT!" Vega said. He charged at Vong with his shield and collided with the Preyman. Then the Preyman did the unexpected. It tossed its claws as boomerangs, they went around the shield and got Vega from behind. The Berserk Fury was out, but now Vega.  
  
"Yes, you are as weak as him. You see, without the Shadow, he wasn't even a match for Hiltz. Yes, I knew Hiltz personally because he was, in fact, a Vongrian that was deliberately cut off from the hive mind. This was so that it wouldn't be a hindrance. He was sent to take over Planet Zi by any means. Originally, he was to get the Shadow, whose plans were discovered and constructed by Ravens father, but he got cocky with his own organoid that he decided to leave it and, unknowingly, Raven behind. Then he went searching for the Deathsaur. Unfortunately, Van and his Blade Liger destroyed it before he could get it. Then he developed a brilliant scheme. Find the two insect zoids that were made to contain the Deathsaur and combine them. Thus the Death Stinger was born. He would have won, if it weren't for Vonta, my brother. He used some of our technology to send messages to a Zodians brain, who believe it as their own thought, and told them how to destroy the Death Stinger. Fortunately, later, I used the same method to make Raven and Reese battle Van and Fiona again. After they lost, my people decided it was time to plan an invasion. Even if I lose, they WHOLE RACE will come and attack. HA HA HA HA!" Vong laughed.  
  
Just then, he was hit in the back. He turned and saw Sasumi and Leena. "Thanks for the warning, we would have attacked sooner, but we wanted to hear you out." Leena said.  
  
"Let's blow him away." Sasumi said.  
  
"WORLD DEVESTATION ASSASULT!" The two yelled. Their zoids shot out all of their ammo.  
  
"Fools." Vong said. Just then, the two charged at him and rammed him down. "Impressive. I see you DO know how to attack without ammo. But it's time to DIE!" He yelled. He dashed at the two and slashed at the above their cockpits. They were out.  
  
Bit and Tom saw them fall, they were fighting to stay conscious. They thought the two were killed.  
  
"Leena." Bit said.  
  
"Sasumi." Tom said.  
  
The two closed their eyes. Suddenly they shot open, showing rage in them. "NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" They yelled, their zoids shot up back to life. Just then, there was a flash. Lightning started to crackle around Tom and Bit, along with their Zoids. "NNNNNOOOOOOO!" They yelled again, with tears in their eyes. Their zoids roared too. Then they grabbed their controls. There was a HUGE flash.  
  
When it died down, Vong couldn't believe it. "WHAT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The two Liger Zeros were glowing GOLD! "THE GOLDEN ZOIDS!"  
  
  
  
So the golden zoids have finally been discovered. But will they be enough against the Preyman. Find out next time of Dragon…Opps, I mean Zoids: Blitz Zero II.  
  
Seriously, what do you think? Review me like crazy PLEASE! I will still update this by Sunday, but I want to know what you think. P.S. Don't flame me on the DBZ rip-off at the end. 


	9. The Golden Zoids

The Golden Zoids  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. Note: Sorry if this is short, but it is just the finishing part of the last chapter, I want there to be ten chapters in each part.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this, THEY ARE THE GOLDEN ZOIDS!" Vong yelled. "WHAT! THE DIATANIUM SHIELD IS MELTING!" The Preyman was smoking due to the heat. The heat from the two zoids was INTENSE.  
  
Without a word, Tom and Bit dashed, one to the left, of to the right. Both were at SUPER FAST speed. They both rammed the Preyman before he knew what hit him.  
  
"WHAT? TAKE THIS!" He tried to slash at them; they ducked and rammed him down. "I will not be defeated!"  
  
With the same silence, Bit ran up and slashed at him repeatedly. Then Tom ran up and jumped on his head. Then  
  
"THAT DOES IT! TIME TO GO INTO MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!" Vong screamed. He pushed a lot of buttons, then the Preyman suddenly grew taller and there was power electricity between his claws. "TIME TO DIE!"  
  
He dashed at Tom and slashed at him with his right claw, and then he uppercut with the left. Then he spun around and slashed at Bit. However Tom and Bit recovered quickly and slashed at him. Tom jumped up into Wing Zero, who was overhead below the shield.  
  
Leon was outside the shield. He choose to use the Liger Zero X just for this battle. Unfortunately, it was too heavy to be in Wing Zero, so he had to run from the outside in. He had helped to defeat the outside forces. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Unbelievable." Was all he could say.  
  
When Tom got in Wing Zero, he said only one word. "Tizer." The Tizer armor went around him. Then he jumped down and fired all of his ammo. It sent the Preyman flying.  
  
Bit then ran up and strike laser claw uppercut him extremely high. Then Tom used the charge particle cannon he outfitted the Tizer with and aimed at the Preyman. It charged up beyond 5, beyond 9, and to the max Level 10.  
  
He fired at the Preyman. Before it hit, Vong yelled. "I SHALL BE AVENGED!" Just then, he was hit and disintegrated, and the beam continued still beyond, path the Earth even. "Huston, we have a problem."  
  
Then Tom and Bit collapsed, their zoids went back to their normal color and they fainted. It was over.  
  
  
  
Once again, sorry it was so short. The one more chapter then I go to Blitz Zero III. Please review for me to continue PLEEZE! 


	10. Epiloge

The Funeral  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Zoids. YAHOO! RAVEN AND REESE ARE ALIVE! Now my fic is back to being a continuing fic, not a total AU fic.  
  
  
  
"Great job guys, you did it." Leon told Bit and Leena.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah, ow my head." Tom said.  
  
'They don't remember.' Leon thought. "The Golden Zoids came and won."  
  
"We won?" Bit asked. "Alright."  
  
"No {cough} it's not." Vega said as he crawled out in his zoid. "Vong told me they would retaliate full force, I mean their entire race."  
  
"That's not good." Tom said.  
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
  
There was a HUGE parade going on around New Zoid City. All of our heroes are on a float waving, all but Tom.  
  
"Tom." Sasumi said. "Come on, just try to have fun."  
  
"Oh, alright." Tom said. He got up and forced a smile and waved.  
  
  
  
Later at the funeral  
  
  
  
"We are here today to pay tribute two to great teams who gave their lives to save us all. The Redfire Lightning Team, and the Zaber Fang Team." The ZBC President said. Everyone looked confused after the last team mentioned. 'Oh no. They'll hate me even in death for this.' "I mean, the Fuzzy Pandas Team."  
  
Everyone went "Oh yeah."  
  
"However I know their souls would rest in peace if they were called the Zaber Fang Team, even the Tigers team would be good. Now, a person who has been a rival and friend plus one of our heroes, Bit Cloud." Everyone cheered.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. I have known these guys, and girls, since I first started being a zoid pilot. In fact, the Zaber Fang team was my first opponent. Not only that, but the Lightning team was the first to stop my first winning streak and prove that I can be stopped. They were my rivals but, even more, they were my friends. And of my friends I say thus. Of all the warriors I have fought in my life. Theirs were the most…worthy." He choked that last part before going into tears a little. Leena was there to comfort him.  
  
"Now." The president said. "The man who led us to victory. Mr. Thomas Walled." Tom walked up, HUGE APPLAUSE.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you. However I don't deserve it. In fact, I am disappointed and upset about the waste of resources our planets used on that parade." Tom said. Everyone is talking to each other rather angrily. "Listen, the Vongras are not going to let this slide. They are going to attack with their entire race. What we fought was a taste, A TASTE of what's to come. We need to prepare ourselves for the worse. Prepare for WAR!  
  
  
  
The End…For Now.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! If I get A LOT (A LOT) I will write my final part (final set of 10 chapters) and maybe, MAYBE, more after that. So REVIEW if you want Blitz Zero III, don't review if you don't. 


End file.
